Shō Hayami
|Fecha de Nacimiento = 2 de agosto |Nacionalidad = |Rol = Gendo Kuramitsu|Kanji = 速水 奨|Romaji = Hayami Shoo|Edad = 55|Imagen = Sho_Hayami.jpg|250px}}Shō Hayami '''(速水 奨 '''Hayami Shoo) es un veterano seiyū y cantante japonés nacido el 2 de agosto del 1958 en Hyogo, Japón. Su verdadero nombre es Yasushi Ōhama (大濱 靖 Oohama Yasushi). Esta casado con la también seiyū Rei Igarashi. Interpreta la voz de Gendo Kuramitsu en Buddy Complex Filmografía *07-Ghost ( Ayanami) *A-Ko the Versus (Gail) *Ai no Kusabi (Raool) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (Dr. Higuchi; Driver A (ep 6); Man in Black C (ep 7); Man in Black E (ep 7); Section Chief (ep 5)) *Allison & Lillia (Owen Nicht (eps 7-8)) *Angelique (Julious) *Angelique: Seichi Yori Ai o Komete (Julious) *Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoir (Julious) *Angelique: Twin Collection (Julious) *Aoi Blink ( Prince Horo) *Aoki Ryūsei SPT Layzner) *Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (Tatsuo Izumo) *Armored Trooper Votoms (Pol Potaria) *Armored Trooper Votoms: Phantom Arc (Pol Potaria (ep 2)) *Aura Battler Dunbine (Barn Bonnings) *B'tX (Rai) *B-Legend! Battle Bedaman (Daemgoro's voice (ep 52)) *B.B (Jin Moriyama) *Baccano! (President of DD News) *Basilisk (Yakushiji Tenzen) *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes (Garudos Randall) *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes Gekitōden (Garudos Randall) *Be-Bop-Highschool (Oosugi) *Be-Boy Kidnapp'n Idol (Producer) *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Narrator; Ryuusei Hagane/Phoenix) *Beyblade: Metal Masters (Ryuusei Hagane / Phoenix) *Bio Armor Ryger ( Doru Gaisuto) *Black Cat (Charden Flamberg) *Black Jack 21 (Doctor Kiriko (ep 11)) *Bleach (Aizen Sousuke) *Brave Exkaiser (Exkaiser) *Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989 (Kouji Nanjou) *Brothers Conflict (Ryuusei (ep 10) ) *Buso Renkin (Shosei Sakaguchi) *Carol (Queprri) *Case Closed (Hamura (eps 88-89); Konno (ep 69); Rausu Tatsuhiko (ep 452); Shouhei Minowa (ep 490)) *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (Jack The Ripper) *CB Chara Nagai Go World (Akira Fudō/Devilman) *Choriki Robo Galatt (Space Pirate Captain Kid) *Chrono Crusade (Ewan Remington) *City Hunter (Sabu (ep 43)) *City Hunter '91 (Sabu (ep 10)) *City Hunter 2 (Sabu (eps 14, 29)) *Cleopatra D.C. (Eric) *Condition Green (Yan Nobelam) *Cooking Master Boy (Lien) *Cosmos Pink Shock (Gatsupi) *Coyote Ragtime Show (Hunter (eps 7-8)) *Crayon Shin-chan: Dengeki! Buta no Hizume Daisakusen (Bureedo) *Cutey Honey Flash (Tasogare no Prince) *Dark Myth (Kazuhiko Kikuchi) *Descendants of Darkness (Kazutaka Muraki) *Devil Hunter Yohko (Hideki Kondo) *Devilman (Akira Fudou / Devilman) *Diamond Daydreams (Elie (bonus ep)) *Digimon Fusion (Wisemon) *Digimon Xros Wars: Toki o Kakeru Shōnen Hunter-tachi (Wisemon) *Dinozaurs: The Series (Dino Tricera ) *Dinozone (Dino Tricera) *Doraemon: Nobita's Genesis Diary (Deki) *Doraemon: Nobita's Little "Star Wars" (Freedom Alliance) *Dragon Ball Z (Zarbon) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge as Sauzer; Thousar *Dragon Ball Z Special 1: Bardock, The Father of Goku (Zarbon) *Dream Hunter Rem (Enkou) *Earthian (Seraphim (ep 2); Taki) *End of Summer (Aihara Kenji) *Exper Zenon (Caine; Exper Caine) *Fairy Tail (Ichiya; Nichiya) *Fairy Tail (Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture as Hauer) *Fate/Zero (Tokiomi Tohsaka) *Fate/Zero (Tokiomi Tohsaka) *(The) Five Star Stories (Peosche Nomien) *Flower Witch Mary Bell (Papaberu Fon De Kasse) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Frank Archer) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Judeau (ep 1)) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (Frank Archer) *Fuma no Kojirou: Seiken Sensou-hen (Musashi Asuka) *Fuma no Kojirou: Yasha-hen (Musashi Asuka) *Future GPX Cyber Formula ( Knight Schumacher / Osamu Sugo; Narrator) *Future GPX Cyber Formula 11 (Knight Schumacher / Osamu Sugo) *Future GPX Cyber Formula Saga (Osamu Sugo) *Future GPX Cyber Formula Sin ( Osamu Sugo) *Future GPX Cyber Formula Zero (Osamu Sugo) *Future GPX Cyber Formula: Early Days Renewal (Knight Schumacher / Osamu Sugou) *Gasaraki (Kiyotsugu Gowa) *Gear Fighter Dendoh (Emperor Galfa; Genichi Izumo; Zero) *Gekkou no Piasu (Seiju Suzukaze) *Genesis Climber Mospeada (Rainy Boy (ep 21)) *Genji (Kouya Sagasaki) *Gestalt ( G) *Getsumen To Heiki Mina (Rally Alien (ep 9)) *Ghost Hound (Masato Kaibara / Snark) *Ghost Stories (da Vinci (ep 13)) *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Kisaragi) *Ginga Patrol PJ (Jim) *Gintama (Umibouzu / Kagura's Papi (eps 40-42)) *Gintama' (Umibouzu) *God Mazinger (Erudo) *Gosick (Leviathan (eps 13-15)) *Gravion ( Klein Sandman) *Gravion Zwei (Klein Sandman / Jeke Erickmaier) *Guy (Noima) *Hades Project Zeorymer (Ritsu) *Hayou no Ken: Shikkoku no Mashou ( Aju) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Gavlet Gablae) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Gavlet Gablae; Preita Koize) *Hell Girl (Goro Ishizu (ep 8)) *Hellsing Ultimate (Enrico Maxwell) *Hero Tales (Shōkaku) *Highschool! Kimengumi (Ninjiya Ryūno) *Honō no Tenkōsei (Jonichi Koichi) *Honoo no Alpen Rose: Judy & Randy (Jean Jacques aka Tarantula) *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere ( Motonobu Matsudaira (ep 2)) *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II (Motonobu Matsudaira) *In The Beginning - The Bible Stories (Messenger of God (ep 18)) *Inukami! (Karina Shirou) *(The) Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Yamamoto Makoto) *(The) Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Makoto Yamamoto) *Jingi *Joker - Marginal City (Joker (Male)) *K (Miwa Ichigen) *Kaiketsu Zorro (Joze) *Karakuri Kengo Den Musashi Lord (Jube) *Kaze to Ki no Uta SANCTUS -Sei naru kana- (Jack Dren) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (Boss (ep 27)) *Key the Metal Idol (Jinsaku Ajo) *Kimagure Orange Road ( Kitakata (ep 20); Rude man (ep 7)) *Kimagure Orange Road: The Movie as Stage Director) *Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Ōi Sōdatsu-hen (Terryman; The Hawkman; The Ninja) *Koi suru Tenshi Angelique - Kagayaki no Ashita (Julious) *Koi suru Tenshi Angelique ~ Kokoro no Mezameru Toki ~ (Julious) *Kuromajyo-san ga Tōru!! (Ray Acteal (ep 13)) *Kuromajyo-san ga Tōru!! (Ray Akutiru) *Kyatto-Ninden Teyandee (Prince (ep 39)) *Ladius (Demster) *(The) Law of Ueki (Marco Madeeny) *Legend of Basara (Nagi) *(The) Legend of Lyon: Flare (Zeke (ep 2)) *(The) Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (Fusahachi) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Adalbert von Fahrenheit) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Overture to a New War (Fahrenheit) *Legendary Brave Da Garn (Da Garn) *Leina: Wolf Sword Legend (Guardi Stol (ep 3); Tide Tyrant (eps 1, 3)) *Linebarrels of Iron (Eiji Kiriyama) *Locke the Superman: Mirror Ring (Neon (Tsar)) *Lord of Lords Ryu Knight (General Rigel) *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (Jack) *Lupin III: Napoleon (Eric) *Machine Robo: Revenge of Chronos (Devil Satan #4 (Gurogiron); Dia Man (eps 34, 36, 38); Falcon Robo (ep 39); Guardi Stol (ep 44); Mask Rock; Narration;Narrator; Patrol Car Robo (ep 25); Shuttle Robo (ep 37); Tough Trailer (ep 35); Wrestler Robo) *Machine Robo: The Running Battlehackers ( Devil Satan #4 (Gurogiron); Dia Man; Drag Sam (ep 13); Narrator) *Macross 7 (Maximilian Jenius) *Macross 7 Encore (Maximilian Jenius) *Macross Plus (Marge Gueldoa) *Macross Plus Movie Edition (Marj Gueldoa) *Madō King Granzort *Mashin Eiyuden Wataru 2 (Waiyatte Orunen) *Megazone 23 Part II (Yuichiro Shiratori) *Metal Fight Beyblade VS Taiyō Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha (Ryuusei Hagane/Phoenix) *Miracle Giants Domu-kun (Don Carlos) *Mirage of Blaze (Nobutsuna Naoe) *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (Tachibana Yoshiaki/Naoe Nobutsuna) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed MSV Astray (Liam Garfield (RED FRAME)) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Gineas Sakhalin) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Miller's Report (Gineas Sahalin) *Moeru! Oniisan ( Shiranui) *Muteki Ō Tri-Zenon (Caine) *My My Mai (Black Count / Dr. Ben K. Shinobi) *(The) Mystic Archives of Dantalian (Ilas (ep 11)) *NANA (Mitsuru Narita (ep 46)) *Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun (Magic Chief) *New Cutey Honey (Mayor Light) *New Dream Hunter Rem: Massacre in the Phantasmic Labyrinth (Enkou) *New Dream Hunter Rem: The Knights Around Her Bed (Enkou) *Oshare Kozou wa Hanamaru (Hotaka Kunishige) *Ossu!! Karate Bu (; Hiroshi Ueda (ep 3); Yuji Tada (ep 1)) *Ozma (Dick Coyne; Gido Gaira; Narration) *Panzer World Galient (Hei Schaldat) *Peach Girl ( Ryo Okayasu) *Pet Shop of Horrors (Jason Grey (ep 2)) *Phantom - The Animation (Raymond McGwire) *Please Save My Earth (Shion) *Pokemon Advance ( Ardan) *Polyphonica Crimson S ( President) *Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (Sirloin) *Princess Army (Hajime Ichijou) *Prism Ark ( Darkness Knight) *Problem children are coming from another world, aren't they? (Jack O' Lantern (eps 8-9)) *Project ARMS (Keith Red) *Puppet Master Sakon ( Naoto Kuujo) *Ranma ½ ( Uchinosuke (ep 108)) *Record of Lodoss War (Orson) *Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (Ashram) *Red Baron (Count Aurora (ep 8)) *RG Veda (Yasha-Oh) *Riki-Oh (Yomi) *Ronin Warriors ( Touryuuki (drama CD)) *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (Kid (ep 13)) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Takuya Moroboshi (ep 192)) *Saint Beast ~Ikusen no Hiru to Yoru Hen~ (Lucifer) *Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan (Lucifer) *Saint Seiya (Sea Horse Bian) *Saint Seiya Omega (Tokisada) *Samurai Champloo (Shoryuu (ep 10)) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Nobunaga Oda) *Samurai Flamenco ( King Torture) *Sanctuary (Akira Hojo) *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings: The Movie as Tenkai (Akechi Mitsuhide) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (Akechi Mitsuhide) *Seraphim Call (Nakazawa Shoutarou (eps 5-6)) *Serendipity Monogatari: Pyua-tou no Nakama-tachi *Serial Experiments Lain (Masami Eiri) *Shakugan no Shana III (Snake of the Festival) *Sherlock Hound (Souseki Natsume) *Shin Mitsubachi Maaya no Bōken *Shin Shonan Bakusozoku Arakure Knight (Akane Maki (ep 2)) *Shinesman (Ryoichi Hayami/Shinesman Moss Green) *Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu - Sanada Jū Yūshi The Animation (Juzo Kakei) *Shutsugeki! Machine Robo Rescue (Dr. Kaiser; Machine Commander Robo) *Slayers Excellent (Steindorf) *Solty Rei (John Kimberley (ep 8)) *Spirit Warrior (Siegfried von Mittgard) *Starship Troopers ( Bud; Pat Leivy) *(The) Super Dimension Century Orguss (Kei Katsuragi) *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Maximilian Jenius) *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? ( Max Jenius) *Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector (Brian Midcrid) *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth (Seiju) *Tales of the Abyss (Lorelei) *Tenku Senki Shurato (Scrimil) *Tenku Senki Shurato (Skrimiiru) *(The) Three-eyed One ( Kido) *Tokusou Kihei Dorvack ( Idel) *Tottemo! Luckyman *Touka Gettan (Kiyoharu Kamiazuma (eps 2-26); Kiyotsugu Kamiazuma) *Transformers (Blast Off; Bonecrusher; Cutthroat; Ironhide; Sparkle/Spike Witwicky ; Spike Witwicky (teenage); Tracks; Ultra Magnus) *Transformers: Cybertron (Narrator; Vector Prime) *Transformers: Scramble City ( Blast Off ; Bonecrusher ; Ironhide ; Spike Witwicky ; Tracks ) *Transformers: Super God Masterforce (Sixknight (Quickswitch) *Transformers: The Movie (Ironhide; Quintessons; Ultra Magnus) *Trigun (Nicholas D. Wolfwood) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (Nicholas D. Wolfwood) *Ushio & Tora (Raishin) *Vampire Princess Miyu (Kashihara Takashi (ep 8); Shinma Noise-Strike (ep 8)) *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (Shizuru Ozaki) *White Album (Eiji Ogata) *Wolverine (Juō Kurohagi) *Yakitate!! Japan (Meister Kirisaki) *Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Zhuge Liang) *Yoroshiku Mechadock *Yoshimune (Kengo) *Ys (Sraf) *Zetsuai 1989 (Koji Nanjo) *Zillion (Baron Ricks ) *Zillion: Burning Night (Rick) *'Buddy Complex ( Gendo Kuramitsu) ' * Categoría:Seiyū Categoría:Seiyū Masculinos